As to a cushion structure of a seat and the like of an automobile, a proposal has been made that improves breathability from a lower part to an upper part or from the upper part to the lower part of the cushion structure. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a seat of an automobile, the seat including a three-dimensional network structure section formed of resin wires having elasticity. The three-dimensional network structure section processed to have a cylindrical duct shape is caused to adhere with adhesive or double-sided adhesive tape in a foam section formed of foam for a seat.